


Love

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: Lovebychance
Genre: M/M, samelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Tin kind of given up on trying to break up Pete and Ae.Now he sets his sites on Can.Can is in a gay panic when Tin is around.(I wrote this because i wish there were more Tincan moments on the show like just get rid of the step brother couple).I suck with remembering last names and i don't know Thai.I think the sister name is Lemon (i forgot her name).I came up with this fanfic idea very late at night.I changed some stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

Can thought about how Tin always wants to kiss him every time they are together.  
Can wanted to tell someone his issues only without them knowing who he's talking about.  
Can told his sister but lied and said it was about a girl name Storm.  
"Well you should just date her if a girl likes you that much even those you're not cute then go for it."Said Lemon.  
Can shook his head.  
He was so confused.  
Can knew he was straight well he thought he was straight.  
He had a weird dream about Tin and he woke up screaming.  
Can was still confused.  
His sister was hanging out with her very annoying friend Chompoo.  
Chompoo was talking to Lemon about Ae.  
Can thought it was annoying everyone who knows Chompoo but Lemon thought it was annoying.  
"He doesn't like you."Said Can.  
"How do you know."Said Chompoo in her annoying whiny voice.  
"Because he's taken."said Can before leaving the room.  
Can left before he had to hear Chompoo whining again about Ae.  
Can was walking when he saw Tin again.  
"What do you want."Said Can.  
"I could ask you the same thing you look dirty."Said Tin.  
"I washed up this morning thank you very much."Said Can.


	2. chapter 2

Tin got into his car.  
"Get in."Said Tin.  
Can didn't want to but he ended up getting in.  
They went somewhere to get food. They went back to the car.  
Tin said something dirty to Can and Can got red with anger but also was a little turned on.  
"Can't you say anything clean to me."Said Can.  
"Why should I."Said Tin.  
"Just because your life is crap doesn't mean you have to talk to people like that."Said Can.  
Tin grabbed Can and kissed him only Can didn't push him off.  
Can allowed it to happen.  
Tin got on top of Can and stuff happen.  
A few mins later.  
Can and Tin both got dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Can got home and said he talked to Storm and let her down gently.  
His sister was like,"Well then you just made a huge mistake with your lack of looks, talent, brains and good quantities how are you suppose to get someone else to like you ."   
His sister didn't even look at the hickey on his neck.  
Can couldn't believe what he did with Tin but he wasn't grossed out.  
Can woke up to a text messaging the next morning saying How dare you sleep with your friend crush.  
Can was confused but texted back he didn't sleep with anyone crush.  
The person message said" How is your friend Pete going to deal with this i won't tell him unless you talk to me  
He knew who sent him the message  
He sent one back Pete hates Tin.  
Later he went to   
"What do you want."Said Can.  
"Why doesn't Ae like me."Said Chompoo.  
"Want to know the truth."Said Can.  
"Yes."Said Chompoo.  
"He's taken, you're crazy and well i was going to tell you the other reason but i don't think he's ok with people finding out yet."Said Can before he left.  
Chompoo told Lemon who was like oh my god.


	4. chapter 4

Can didn't have time for his sister or her crazy friend.  
Can went to class after class was football(soccer) practice.  
He saw Tin waiting for him.  
He didn't know what he and Tin were, were they a couple or something else.  
it didn't bother him at first as he use to not even let Tin touch him but now he wanted to know.  
He asked him.  
Tin said he doesn't know.  
Tin isn't good at expressing his feeling as he been treated like crap for as long as he could remember.  
He knows anger and being dirty.  
Can refused to even be around Tin unless he tells him now.  
Tin said fine.  
So now they are dating

Can told his mother who was just glad that he was dating someone.  
His sister wanted to know everything.

Can teammates kind of found out when he was sitting next to Tin and he felt nice.  
They asked him why was he sitting next to Tin and he said "Well I like him and he apparently like me.


	5. chapter 5

Can was hanging out with Tin.  
Tin was on his phone.  
Can was bored.  
Tin got off his phone and looked at his boyfriend.  
Can felt better.  
Tin looked a his phone again.  
"What are you looking."Said Can.  
Tin didn't say a word.  
Can got up and looked over Tin shoulder.  
"Really you're watching a video."Said Can.  
"I'm bored."Said Tin.  
So they got some food and did some other stuff.  
They were no longer bored.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (i forgot their last names)

it was almost a year that the two boys have been dating.  
Sometimes they fight but they make up a lot.  
Tin still isn't the best at expressing his feelings but he's trying.  
Something happen one day after they were doing something.  
Can didn't know what was wrong with him but one day, Tin told him to get in the car that they were going to see a doctor.  
Can doesn't like doctors because of reasons such as needles and being cold.  
When they go there.  
Can name was called.  
He was asked how he was feeling.  
Then told to pee in a cup.  
Can was confused.  
So he did was he was told.  
Can then was told to sit down as they take some blood from him.  
He was still confused but didn't say anything.  
Later  
He was told to wait in the room.  
He asked Tin why they were there.  
Tin didn't tell him.  
Can got annoyed that he wasn't being told anything.  
A nurse came in with a machine that had a screen and Can then is told to lay down,lift up his shirt as they rub something on his stomach.  
He was still confused


	7. chapter 7

Can did was he was told.  
He looked at the screen and something on the screen.  
His eye got big  
He was still confused.  
Finally he got some answers to why he is there.  
"You're pregnant."Said Doctor Wattana.  
Can thought it was a joke but seeing that thing on the screen made it too real to be a joke.  
Can was angry at Tin but also glad that he was smart enough to figure out what was wrong.  
Can cleaned off his stomach.  
Later when he got home.  
His sister found out about it and she was shocked that her dorky brother has a boyfriend and is pregnant while she's still single.

Can ran to the nearest bathroom to vomit.  
Lemon thought it was funny.  
"Not funny."Said Can.


	8. chapter 8

Can had to tell his teams mates.  
He told them and they didn't believe him at first then he showed a copy of the ultrasound as prove.  
They are college boys and they thought it was weird.  
But they made some jokes but all in light fun.  
Can felt like he didn't have much of a choice in the matter because once his family knew the supportive ones were happy that he ended up with someone.  
Can was never asked what he wanted.  
Yes he wanted to keep his child but this was going to fast for his liking.  
Some time last year he didn't want to even be around Tin now they are dating and having a baby


	9. chapter 9

2 months later.  
Can was in a bad mood.  
He felt like the world was being hateful towards him more than usual.  
He felt this because he couldn't fit into his pants they were too small.  
So Can had to end up getting 2 pairs of new uniform pants .  
one that fits him now and one that was bigger.  
His body was changing.  
Ever 5 mins he had to pee.  
His moods changes faster than a mood ring.  
Tin has to deal with all of this and if he even says a word about it Can looks at him like "You caused this."  
Can would be happy one min and the next min he would want to slap someone who breathed on him


	10. chapter 10

Can was sitting on the floor of the bathroom.  
There was blood and water coming from him.  
He tried standing up and the pain was unbearable and unforgiving.  
He literary called Tin screaming at him to come get him that he couldn't stand up.  
Can was angry right now because he was in a lot of pain.  
Tin got there and did what he was told but he did say a snarky remake and Can looked at him like he wanted to slap him in the head.  
Tin didn't see any of the blood. Later  
Can was ready.  
He didn't know if they were going to cut his stomach open or make him push it out.

Tin sat down near the bed.  
The minute there was blood Tin passed out for a good 4 mins.  
A hour later,  
Tin isn't good with expressing feelings like happiness or joy, he barely smiles unless it's a snarky one also he barely cries but he did today.  
Yaz looked like both her parents.  
Can was glad it was over because he can now lay down.


	11. chapter 11

Can went back to school about 2 weeks ago.  
He was planning on working out to lose weight.  
but he's not very good with working out.  
He couldn't focus on the field because he was so tired,  
Yaz lives with him.  
Tin and Can sometimes fight but it's over dumb stuff and it always ends with them saying sorry and making up.  
But a year later Can family kept asking him when he and Tin were going to get married.  
He said that he doesn't know.  
Can got annoyed by it because some of them would make jokes saying he would never get married

It got to the point that he was scared to ask Tin when they were going to because Can was scared that this relationship wouldn't last.  
But Tin did ask him to marry him randomly one day.  
Can said yes and they choice to elope because it was the only way to get everyone to leave them alone


	12. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this story isn't good.

Can finally got a job.  
College was soon ending.  
Can came home one day with Yaz.  
He heard his sister was upset.  
Her best friend got arrested for stalking.  
So that was cool.  
Tin was still trying to express his emotions he's getting better at it.  
Things are getting better  
(i know this chapter is very short but i will work on it later)


End file.
